Aerrow & Piper Storm Hawks Romance :lemon:
by AmeGumo
Summary: Aerrow and Piper have been suppressing their feelings for one another in fear that doing otherwise might rock the foundations of the Storm Hawks. On a night when the two of them cannot sleep due to the pressure of their imprisoned emotions, they meet by chance at the bridge of the Condor. Who will confess, and what happens next? Please note: this story contains mature content.


_Hey there- I noticed there wasn't much Piper/Aerrow love going on out here on the internet, so I thought I'd add to what there was._

_This short story contains a lemon. You have been warned._

_I just want you to know that I love all the characters in Storm Hawks deeply and will do my utmost to do justice to their personalities. I've done some fanfic before but will never pair characters with anyone in whom they have not shown interest within the actual show. Also, writing lemons is difficult for me, because unless there's love in the mix all I do is giggle throughout the whole writing process. A lemon fuelled only by lust is not something I like to write anyway. I'd hate to be a victim of lust. Just sayin'. It's not something I'd like to promote._

_So, without further ado, a romantical Piper/Aerrow story. With lemon. (So yes, mature content. Readers, please judge whether you wish to continue absorbing this story or not. If you do read to the end, I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review. Who knows- if enough people ask I might add some stories onto this. Enjoy!)_

_~AmeGumo_

3

Aerrow tugged at a a few strands of hair that hung unchecked across his forehead. Leaning on the railing of the deck outside the Condor's bridge and staring at nothing was not as productive as he'd hoped it would be. The terra on which Stork insisted they berth the ship was too small to be marked on a map; a perfect place to repair damages inflicted from their latest battle with Cyclonia's Talons.

Unfortunately, the barren landscape was terribly glum and did nothing to help inspire a solution to Aerrow'sproblem.

The one person on the Condor whose advice Aerrow would take seriously was the person whom the problem was about.

Stork would be no help. He'd probably suggest Aerrow had a deadly affliction and offer some kind of female repellent.

Junko had admitted once that he'd never had a romantic experience, and the whole time had seemed uncomfortable about discussing it, so he'd be no help either. Finn... well, Aerrow was yet to witness Finn's enthusiasm for girls returned by anything other than enthusiasm for slapping him around the face. And Radarr had luck with chickens, but Piper was definitely not a chicken.

Piper would help him with this problem if it related to someone else. She was the one person he'd go to for assistance on any matter, personal or not. But he doubted she'd take him seriously if he said to her, 'hey Piper, I like you, so can you tell me how to, you know, confess?'

He sighed inwardly and shifted his weight to his other foot. The moon illuminated hundreds of rock pylons that cast eerie shadows across each other. Aerrow's feelings had been swathed in shadow for months now. He'd had more prominent things to focus on, like leading the Storm Hawks in their resistance against Cyclonia and defending terras. But lately the feelings had been outgrowing their shadows. It was as if they refused to be less important than Aerrow's responsibilities and proved it by becoming more intense; a cloud of emotion that enveloped his mind in a filmy sort of haze, so that he could never ignore it. Now they struck lightning in his chest whenever he _looked_ at Piper.

But if, say, something were to happen with Piper- the dynamics of the Storm Hawks would be changed for good. Would the guys relate to him in the same way if he was in a relationship with the only girl in their squadron? How would they react to Piper?

The complications of possible scenarios were constantly on his mind. He was acting as though the problems already existed, and the resulting tension had him unfocused and ineffective in their missions.

The others were beginning to notice too. Finn had approached him the other day and asked if something had him riled, and Aerrow really wanted to tell him the truth. Finn was his brother-in-arms and fellow Sky Knight. Even with Finn's joking personality, it would have been a relief for Aerrow to release some of his feelings to _someone_.

But no. If he told anyone, all the problems he'd envisioned would be realised. He didn't want that. The Storm Hawks couldn't afford to shift their foundations for the sake of Aerrow making his emotions known. If he were to confess to Piper, it would be after defeating Cyclonis, when they could possibly afford to relax a little.

Aerrow stared into the night and absent-mindedly pulled at his hair some more. He hoped he could last until then. To be effective against Cyclonia he needed to have a level head, and it was getting less level as it bloated with thoughts about Piper's blue-haired beauty. He had to stop himself from wondering if she was asleep now, like the others. Thinking of her being alone made him want to go to her, just to be by her side.

Crystals. They were Piper's speciality, not boys. She occasionally wondered how it was she survived on a ship full of males and managed to stay sane. Recently it was as if a certain boy had cracked her reservoir of sanity and caused it to steadily leak away. She couldn't focus on her experiments. While problems escalated with Cyclonia it was crucial that she made progress. She had to catch up with Cyclonis if the Storm Hawks were to have any chance of saving Atmos.

It made her a bit cranky, really. Ever since she met Aerrow she'd admired his ability to lead, his quick thinking and his commanding air. She'd always recognised he was good-looking too. Those eyes...

She blinked a few times to clear her mind of the image. The crystal before her glowed dully, as if it were as unfocused on the experiment as she was. She pushed it across the desk and sat back, hugging her arms to her chest. This was becoming a problem. She figured her feelings for Aerrow had been influenced by hormones. She was a practical girl. She knew all about how her menstrual cycle effected her emotions, especially after she'd started using that crystal to force her periods when they were late from stress. But the same practical side of her seemed to laugh and tell her that such thinking was an excuse to get around addressing the core problem. She liked Aerrow.

Not just as a leader or a fellow Sky Knight, but as much, much more. The idea made her uncomfortable. She was beginning to find it difficult to look at him because her heart would flutter, causing her to embarrass herself, and then blush. The whole thing would distract her from what Aerrow was saying and she'd need to ask him to repeat himself. She was sure he'd be getting frustrated with her. Not to mention she thought about him constantly, especially when she was alone, in her room. Imagining him in the room with her would keep her awake, and so, she'd pass time with her experiments.

Standing from the chair and stretching her arms above her head, Piper decided to get some air. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep with her mind wallowing in Aerrow-clutter and crystal annoyance. A few moments on deck should work as a cure for the time being. In her room, there was only her and her problems. Outside, there was all of Atmos.

Aerrow had realised he'd been tugging his hair and gripped the railing to prevent further fiddling. He was so distracted, but knew he shouldn't deny himself much more sleep. The night was wearing on, and he'd be much more comfortable once he peeled off his uniform and lay in bed. His mind immediately wondered to what it would be like to peel off Piper's uniform and have her in his bed, but he stamped it out. He needed to reign in his feelings, keep them in check.

"Aerrow?" Piper's voice, with its unique husk. He turned. She stood in the doorway to the bridge, clad in her plain pyjamas. "Why are you up so late?" She walked over and joined him at the railing, gazing out at the abstract rock formations. She'd asked him the question but seemed distracted herself. And awkward. She wasn't her usual casual self.

"Just thinking," Aerrow answered honestly.

"You haven't changed out of your uniform," she observed, meeting his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Aerrow answered too quickly. "I'm fine. Nothing wrong with me." She didn't seem to be buying it, so he quickly added, "What are you doing up?"

She sighed. "I was trying to apply some of Cyclonis's notes to a variety of crystals, but I can't make them respond."

"You shouldn't be working so late," Aerrow said in what he hoped was his best leader voice. "We need you well rested so we can use your brain during the day." He smiled and she grinned back, wanly.

They stood in companionable silence for a few minutes. Though the whole time the cloud of emotions in Aerrow's brain had accumulated into a threatening typhoon. _Now is the perfect time to say something_, he reasoned. _None of the others have to know. It_ _will be between Piper and me_.

But seeing Piper, her drawn face, and knowing she was stressing over her experiments... it didn't seem fair to add to her problems.

"Sorry if I've been distracted lately," she said suddenly.

Aerrow had been so distracted with his distractedness that he hadn't noticed that Piper was distracted also. He said so. "I haven't noticed."

She smiled. "Well, that's a relief. I was worried I was letting the team down."

"Funny. That's just how I've been feeling." He felt his feelings beating at his brain, urging to be let out. He was slipping.

"What are you talking about? You've never let anyone down."

Aerrow watched her, her small body outlined in moonlight, her hair less controlled without her headband. He wanted to kiss her.

She noticed him looking. "Aerrow... you don't seem okay to me."

He turned away. "I'm fine, really."

"You know you can tell me if anything's bothering you. I'll do my best to help."

_You could help, but I'm not sure you'd want to_. Wow. He'd never heard the self doubt so clearly before. Was he just telling himself he needed to keep the group stable to avoid facing the fact that he was scared she wouldn't want him?

He felt her hand on his arm. "Aerrow..."

He waited for her words, but none came. He turned back to her. She was focused on her slippers but hadn't let go of his arm.

"I... uh..." she raised her eyes to his face, almost guiltily. "I have something I need to tell you, if that's okay."

His heart beat faster. With that expression, whatever she had to say couldn't be good.

"I've been feeling confused lately because I'm concerned about how much I l-like you."

His eyes widened, and she continued quickly. "I mean, I like you a lot, but I'm not sure if it's appropriate. You know, if you don't like me then there's no reason for me to be thinking about you so much, yes?" She dropped her hand and hugged herself. "I was wondering if you could put me in my place and tell me to get a grip." She gave a short laugh, seemingly unable to look at him while she waited for him to speak.

It took a few seconds for words to catch up with the torrent of feelings flooding him. Piper had opened the gates, and there was no way he could hold back now. Even as words did catch up, they flowed away before Aerrow could arrange a simple, coherent sentence. Instead, with a trembling hand, he reached out for Piper's arm, pulling her closer.

Her eyes opened so wide that their golden hue caught the moonlight. As Aerrow took a hold of her other arm she stepped forward.

Aerrow dipped his face to hers.

Everything blurred as Aerrow's lips met Piper's. Her thoughts shut down, the moon was gone, Atmos did not exist. Her problems evaporated. The only thing that was real was Aerrow's mouth, the pull of his arms, the tip of his nose resting on her cheek. Just Aerrow.

Aerrow, and her feelings for him.

Everything that had felt tangled and tense before unfastened in a beautiful stream and bloomed inside of her. Her world finally made sense.

He released her mouth, but only just. She lost herself in his green eyes. "I love you Piper."

He said the words so simply, as if it were a universal truth that everyone knew except her. But now she did, and hearing it caused her mouth to stretch into a goofy grin which she quickly remedied by giving her lips something else to do. She snaked her arms around Aerrow's neck and kissed him back.

His lips felt different to how they looked. They were much more moist, for one thing. Soft, yes. And totally, utterly right against hers. She wanted to know more of him, of this boy she had spent so long admiring from afar. She experimentally slipped her tongue into the dip between his lips and they parted for her, opening her to a whole new dynamic of Aerrow.

She was _inside_ of him now. The idea thrilled her. She pressed closer to him and revelled in the taste of his mouth. It tasted like someone else's saliva, but the fact that it belonged to Aerrow made it decadent, something she would savour.

One of his arms slipped around her waist, the other around her shoulder, and both of them drew her so close to him that her neck tilted back in a way that would have been uncomfortable had his kiss not had her so absolutely absorbed.

He drove his tongue into her mouth, digging for a response. She shuddered, partly because of the night air, partly because of the shivers racking her spine. Being this close to him ignited a physical response as well as an emotional overload. A blissful combination.

Aerrow pulled away, giving her a searching glance. Piper felt like she was floating. She imagined this was how it felt after one too many alcoholic beverages.

A practical part of her managed to climb to her cloud and remind her that she couldn't just react dumbly. She used his eyes as an anchor upon which to fasten her thoughts. She had kissed Aerrow, in her pyjamas, and a moment ago she had been yearning to do just that when she was in her room, stressing out. The current moment was so real. She was in his arms. How long had he felt this way about her? She wanted to ask him, but all that came out was a breathy "Aerrow..." and he kissed her again.

Kissing was good, but it caused a problem of it's own.

Piper was like magic, obliterating all of his doubts and concerns, sucking his soul right into her body.

He had his doubts that this was really happening. Her slight frame crushed against his, his name as a gasp from her mouth. He'd dreamed this so many times that only the scent and taste of her convinced him it was real.

Still, kissing could only last so long. He wanted it to last forever, or turn into something more. The throb below his abdomen told him his body felt the same way.

He really wanted to get out of his restrictive uniform, right now. He wanted Piper closer to him.

This was the problem: he needed her soon or he needed solitary release, and he needed to communicate that to her. He expected she'd back off once she discovered his desire, but as much as he wanted to continue kissing her, it would only get more painful.

Aerrow slipped a hand to her hip and guided it toward his. His erection pleaded against Piper's stomach.

Piper broke their kiss with a shocked intake of breath, but she didn't sever their embrace. She gazed up at Aerrow with open curiosity, removed one of her hands from its place at the base of his neck, and slipped it between them, exploring the outline of his manhood.

He moaned into her ear, sending goosebumps flowering across her limbs.

Aerrow was not a boy, he was a _man_. A man who wanted her. She sighed a little as she traced the protruding shape of the part of him that made them so different.

It was all new. Sure, she'd talked about sex with her girlfriends, when she'd had girlfriends, and she'd seen animals mating before. She knew how it worked, but the idea of _Aerrow_ as a _mate_ stirred a part of her that had been secret and locked until now, even to her.

Aerrow's tongue slicked over her ear, causing her to gasp with the unexpected pleasure.

"Piper," he breathed, placing a warm kiss on the soft part of her neck, just below the corner of her jaw. She smiled at the heat that spread from that tender touch. She removed her hand from his groin and cupped his face in her hands. The secret part of her infused her with an alien sort of confidence. "I... I think I want to go to your room," it, she, said.

As Aerrow guided Piper by the hand through the Condor, the small distance between them was enough to allow worries to re-enter his mind. His room was near Finn's. What if Finn heard whatever it was they would end up doing?

They were about to pass the closed door to the infirmary when the worries lost their hold. Aerrow punched the button to the sick-room and pulled Piper through before sealing the door shut again. He grasped at her waist and thrust her up against the nearest wall. She inhaled sharply as his hands moved roughly to her rear and she once again felt the pressure of his need. She lifted one leg and hooked it around his waist, slipper dropping to the floor.

She wished she was wearing something more sexy. An old skivvy and track pants? Not sexy. As Aerrow groped at her behind she felt like she was being enveloped in a haze, and couldn't quite remember exactly what underwear she had slipped into after her bath that night.

Aerrow's hair brushed against her ear as he licked the length of her neck. Piper felt a flare of heat shoot to her groin, where Aerrow's erection was making itself known to her girl-parts. One of his hands slipped under her shirt and grasped at her right breast. She yelped at he cold touch of his fingers. Her nipples had already hardened, and he took the nub in between a finger and thumb and began rubbing. The kisses heady with his hot breath on her neck complemented the pleasurable sensation and elicited a groan which Aerrow was keen to smother with his lips. He twisted her breast and she gasped into his mouth. His lips were hard against hers, his tongue delving deep. Her shoulder blades were hard against the wall. Her hips were crushed to his. She tightened her leg around his waist and reached for the bottom of his shirt.

The most exposed Aerrow had seen Piper was when they visited Terra Tropica and she wore that floral one piece, or on hot days when everyone would relax on the Condor and Stork would bring them close to the water to enjoy a day cooling down.

But this time Aerrow intended to see Piper in nothing, and he wanted her as hot as he could get her.

She fumbled with the hem of his shirt but he pushed her hand away, then proceeded to discard her top. When it hit the floor he reached behind Piper for the light. It blazed for a moment, but his eyes quickly adjusted. Piper seemed dazed by the sudden brilliance of the room. The grey-blue sheets of the bed behind him reflected in her eyes.

"You're beautiful Piper." Aerrow drank in the sight of her exposed chocolate skin. Her cheeks deepened in colour and she drew an arm up to her belly. Slowly peeling it away, Aerrow leaned into her, placing wet kisses along her collar bone and lower until his lips brushed her breasts. They were small, but suited her figure. Aerrow was in love with them immediately and was quick to encapsulate one with his mouth while he caressed the other with his hand. Piper moaned and pushed against him, tangling her fingers in his hair. As he swapped to give her breasts an even amount of attention she began clawing at his shirt. "Darn it Aerrow..." He looked up into her flustered expression. "You're not being fair."

He grinned and took his hands off her long enough to pull his shirt over his head.

Piper stared at his bare chest. Sure, she'd seen it before, but not the way it loomed over her now, so much more powerful and dominating. She placed a hand experimentally on one of his pecs and was amazed at its solidity, yet how soft the skin was beneath her touch. Her hand trailed down his flat stomach and to the clasp of his belt. She couldn't see enough of him. She wanted to see more.

Aerrow snatched her hand away and forced it to the wall. His other hand pressed gently on her throat. Sufficiently pinned down, Piper stared into his love-glazed eyes. He gave her a deep, probing kiss before again sliding his tongue down her body.

She was breathing hard by the time Aerrow had reached her abdomen, tugging at her pants while his other hand still had hers planted against the wall.

She stepped out of the pants as they pooled at her feet. Suddenly she doubled over as Aerrow's fingers began stroking the mound beneath her underwear. (Short-shorts. Were they sexy? She couldn't bring herself to worry about it.)

"Aaahhh..." she sighed as his fingers smoothed the material under them, pressing it into the folds of skin beneath. He gripped one of her thighs and explored the inner contours with his tongue. Piper staggered, the nails of her free hand digging into Aerrow's shoulder. "Nngh," she choked, hating the material between his fingers and the part of her she so wanted to feel his bare skin against. Aerrow seemed to understand and pulled on the elastic around her waist. Piper hurriedly released one leg from the bindings but before she could do the other something hot and wet penetrated her vagina. Aerrow's tongue unabashedly examined her entrance, rooting deep. Piper was reduced to blabbering uncontrollably as he came so close to her clit only to return to sliding in and out of her wet recess.

It was his hand, abandoning its grip on her thigh, that finally grazed her G-spot. Her whole body tensed. Aerrow stopped what he was doing and gave it an experimental stroke. When Piper whimpered and clenched a fist in his hair he wasted no time treating it just as he had her nipples. He traced his tongue around it, sucked on it, all the while Piper's cries of pleasure were growing dangerously loud. Her legs were trembling.

Aerrow loved her anguished cries. He was doing this to her. She was hanging off his touch. He drove a finger inside of her as he soaked up the moisture around the tiny nub that had her whole body convulsing. His own need was painful and swollen. He'd already decided he wouldn't push her all the way like this. He wanted to take her with his hands free to cup her face, his mouth free to assail her mouth. He'd waited for this for so long, repressed his feelings inside for months, and now, everything was perfect.

He pulled away from her, salted taste in his mouth. Her face was contorted into a mask of torment. "Don't stop," she pleaded, but Aerrow shook his head. "Not like this," he said. "Come on." He took her hand and pulled her to the bed.

He ran his hands down her sculpted curves, delighting in the touch of her raw skin, her lithe figure. "Aerrow... I want to..."

"Huh?"

"I want to do that. What you just did."

Before he could say anything, she unbuckled his belt and dropped to her knees, wrenching his pants and boxers to the floor in one decisive move.

She stared at what she'd uncovered. With tentative, slender fingers, she stroked Aerrow's sensitive skin. He made a sound deep in his throat, and something about it must have inspired her because the next thing he knew the feeling of her tongue running up his shaft had him swimming in ecstasy. She grasped his member firmly and began to pump, her lips hovering at his apex before she engorged herself on his whole manhood. Her other hand cupped his balls, tenderly fondling them. Aerrow leaned back and clutched the sheets of the bed. He thrust into her inexperienced mouth a few times, pressure building dangerously. He forced himself to tear his hands away from the bed and cease the bobbing of her head. "Stop," he huffed.

Piper looked up at him, worry etched in her face. She freed her mouth. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. But I don't want it to end like that. Not tonight." He pulled her to her feet and kissed her. Hard. Her body was so small against his, so delicate. Here, he had access to the body and soul of the most amazing girl he could ever hope to meet. If she would be his, he would treat her like a goddess every day of their lives, screw any complications.

He broke the kiss and asked her, voice laced with longing, "Will you be mine?" After he said it he worried it sounded corny, but Piper smiled and said, "Do you even have to ask?"

He swung her around to the bed and bent her over it, following to cover her upper body with his and kiss her eyes.

Piper laughed as Aerrow's lips brushed her eyelids, swept down her cheeks, edged over her chin and settled in the crook of her neck. He silenced her with a finger to her own lips. He raised his head only a little, so he could see her eyes. "You ready?"

She pursed her lips and nodded. She'd heard that first times were painful, but she was so ready for Aerrow, she didn't care. Her entire body throbbed for him, there was a sticky mess between her thighs, and she longed to know how the part of Aerrow she'd tasted would feel moving inside of her. Aerrow deftly parted her legs, lifting them away from the bed. He stood firmly planted on the floor, his cock brushing her clit as she bit her lip and watched him adjust himself.

Then there was a silken, burning slide. Piper cried out, and Aerrow bent over her to kiss her. "Are you okay?" He murmured into her lips.

She nodded. "But stay here." She wrapped an arm around his neck and held his face to hers, encircling her legs around his waist. He took her other hand in his and held it tightly.

Easing himself deeper, Piper grimaced. Aerrow pushed until they both felt tight resistance. He searched her eyes. Piper nodded, and with a final shove, Aerrow entered her fully.

Piper yelped, and Aerrow drove only slightly back and forth within her while she adjusted to his mass.

Her walls accepted him, and the next time he moved she moaned at the sensation he induced. He took this as permission to increase the intensity of his thrusts. Pulling his shaft out almost all the way, he squeezed into her again, powerfully.

"Aah!"

He did it again. And again.

Piper licked at his ear. "Faster," she pleaded, and Aerrow obliged, grunting with each wet penetration. To Piper's ears the sound harmonised with the slap of their skin and the creak of the bed.

A bead of Aerrow's sweat dripped onto her face. He was exerting himself to this degree to pleasure the both of them. The Aerrow she'd seen so many times fighting from his skimmer, making plans with other Sky Knights... he was hers now. Only hers. She grazed his neck with her teeth and tasted his skin as she matched his rhythm, arching her back, urgent to grant him the best access to the special place at the base of her womb.

He was part of her, ripping at her nerves, making her cry in pleasure.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-ah..." she groaned in time with the ocean of movement, her clit growing hotter with the waves of friction.

Aerrow growled and pushed her further across the bed, getting up himself, where he quickly resumed his onslaught of white-hot luxury, the scent of his body drugging her, his sheen of sweat slippery beneath her fingers and legs. He cupped a hand behind her head, tugging lightly at her hair as he used his other hand to force one of Piper's thighs up next to her torso. She bit her lip in pure delight as he planted his knees firmly on the mattress and ground mercilessly against her. She whimpered and clamped onto his buttocks, assisting his frantic excavation of her insides. Each heated movement built towards her climax.

Aerrow locked eyes with Piper. With five thrusts, so deep that they clashed with a previously undiscovered tense knot of flesh, she fell apart. He crushed his mouth to hers and filled it with his tongue as ripples of her orgasm radiated from her core. She writhed under his body. Aerrow followed suit, shooting his release into her.

He peeled himself away, holding himself over her, arms quivering. He was panting and sweating and shuddering with the aftershock of his release. Piper leaned up and pressed a sweaty lip to his mouth, drawing him down with her.

Aerrow gathered her in his arms, keeping their sexes locked together. They kissed, long and sweet.

Finally, Piper sighed happily. "We're together now, aren't we?" she combed her fingers through his now bedraggled mop of red hair. She smiled a satisfied smile. It widened as she thought of how she hoped they would spend many more times like this together, in each others arms, as close as can be.

Aerrow traced a circle on her forehead with his lips.

"To think I left my room to get my mind off you, only to have you so close now." She laughed. "You know, you're super lucky I'm not falling pregnant. At least I know one of my crystal experiments will be useful in the future."

Aerrow didn't say anything, but he grinned, and kissed her softly on the mouth. Again.

Aerrow's mind was drowning. Piper lay in his arms, sweaty, satisfied, smiling. And all his.

She had loosened around him now, but the memory of the pleasure her tight, untouched walls had yielded to him gave him such a rush of love for her it was hard not to blabber about it. She had tried to capture him as she'd came. Her deep muscles had clamped and pressed in on his phallus as if yearning to hold onto the sensation it had given her. He thrilled that they had known nothing other than him, and now he relaxed within her, and her insides cradled him just as he cradled her in his arms.

"I couldn't sleep," he said softly as he broke from another kiss and touched his cheek to hers, "because I was worried about how strong my feelings were for you, and that I had to keep them inside."

She ran a hand tenderly up his back.

"But you saved me Piper." He lifted his head to meet her eyes. They were glazed with a tenderness that lit up her whole being, and he was reflected in their coal-black centre. She searched his own eyes with those perfectly matched black and gold jewels. Aerrow brushed a saturated strand of blue hair from her forehead and kissed her there. "You are my whole world."

She smiled and gently grazed a thumb over his cheek. "And I always want you with me, because you're mine too, Aerrow."


End file.
